


Something Old || Luke Hemmings

by Reesepeice



Series: Somthing Old, New, Borrwed, Blue [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you leave me?" "If I told you, you would just want me to leave. I don't want to leave you ever again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in Class After Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> Started with Something Old || Niall Horan. You can find it on Wattpad. Same username.

I felt a light breeze in my face causing me to look up from my paper. I saw a group of girls laughing, a guy sitting against a tree stump with headphones on, and some people walking across the courtyard. I sighed and pulled my headphones out before putting my pencil in my bag and closing my sketchbook. I grabbed my black messenger bag and started to walk toward the English building. I looked around for my best friend but didn't see here.  
I looked down at my watch and saw class started in five minutes. I decided that I was going to be late if I didn't leave now, so I hurried through the courtyard and to the Science building. I swiftly walked down the hallway, past other students, and into the classroom that I was assigned. I looked at the board and found my seat. I didn't have time to see who I was sitting next to it around me, so I hoped for the best.  
I looked at the sheet of paper that had all of the assignments of the year and when they were due. "I thoughtfully were going to wait for me," Maddi said walking behind me and then sitting in the seat that was at the table over. I smiled at the familiar face and then looked at my bag.  
"People were rushing into the building. Bidding want to be late," I said looking back at Maddi. I loved to look at her red hair and her freckles. They seemed perfect to me.  
"Well, promise that you will wait everyday from now on," Maddi said chuckling.  
"Of course. Deal," I said laughing. Maddi opened her mouth to y something but her eyes shifted to the door and her smile melted from her face. "What?" I asked turning around. My eyeglasses on Luke and Calum. Everything seemed to slow down. Luke and I made eye contact as he walked to my table. I turned toward the board and saw his name next to mine.  
"Wren," Maddi said tapping my shoulder. Everything seemed to return to the regular speed as I turned. "Are you going to be alright?"  
"Ill be fine," I said turning back to my table. I ignored Luke as he sat down at the table and paid attention to the professor.  
"Alright class, compared to other Science courses I take no slack and expect your hardest work," Professor Dean said walking up to the board. "This is no easy class," he said as he write the words.  
'Compared to a mum that's never around, an evil step-sister, a step-father that hates me, a brother that's gone, and having a bad past, this class should be easy' I thought shaking my head.  
"Please turn to you lab partner and get acquainted, because you will not be moving seat," Professor Dean said turning back to the class. I sighed and rolled my eyes because I turned to Luke.  
"Long time, no see," Luke said with a small smile. I looked at his hair, his lip ring, and then his arms.  
"Yeah, well when your father, dies, your mum gets remarried, and your boyfriend and best friends disappear for years you tend to forget about them," I said before turning back to my paper. Luke opened his mouth to say something but I nd up my hand to stop him. "Save it. You didn't try to talk to me when you reappeared from wherever the he'll you disappeared to. What makes you think that I want to start now?"  
When I was little, actually ever since I was born, Luke and I lived together. Actually we all lived close to each other. Ashton, Calum, Michael, Luke, Maddi, and I lived rose to each other. I guess that's how we because close friends. When my father died my mum remarried and Luke and the other three disappeared leaving Maddi, Logan, my brother, and I alone. I hadn't seen him for four years but saw him a couple months ago in passing.  
Luke turned toward the lab table, giving up. I turned toward Maddi and saw that she was talking to Calum. They used to date when we were younger, but that stopped when he disappeared. They were the couple that everyone thought was going to end up together. I even thought that.  
Soon after we got acquainted with our lab partners Professor Dean started to review Atoms. In Advanced Chemistry you started to learn the first day until exam day. Class couldn't go by fast enough. Once we were dismissed I got up and started to walk for the door. I tried not to make it look like I was rushing, but the truth was that I was trying to get out of there as Quincy as possible.  
I walked down the hall and waited I crossed my arms and turned around as Maddi and Calum walked to me. "Look at you," Calum said smiling.  
I forced a smile his way and then turned to Maddi. "I'm going to the art room. I will see you tomorrow," I said before turning around and walking across the courtyard. I rushed by people as I walked to the Arts building. I rushed down the halls and into Miss L's room. She wasn't there but she allowed me to come in here when I needed to. I closed the door and grabbed my phone and headphones out of my bag.  
I walked over to the table that i was working at and three my bag on the table. I looked at my canvas and then my jars of broken glass. I put my headphones in and turned the volume all the way up. The sweet sounds of The 1975 flooded my ears as I looked at my canvas. I had painted a cliff and beach in Ireland and was now placing pieces of broken glass over the painted. I had to match up the certain colors with the paint on the canvas.  
I tried not to think about Luke today in the science lab and how I felt him looking at me every chance that he got. I posed my eyes and tried to forget. I listened intently to my music before opening my eyes and continuing on my project.  
*  
I sighed as I walked into the house, closing the door behind me. I froze and listened for sighs of anyone in the house. When I heard no one I walked into the kitchen to grab a water and snack. I looked at the island and saw the mail had come and that just had no mail. I looked out of the back at the stone wall and pool. I shook my head and turned the alarm on before walking to the basement. That were my room was. The basement. I did t mind though. I had the biggest room in the house, even though my step-sister thought that she did.  
I closed the door and threw my bag on the floor next to my desk. Even though I was inn the basement I had a bathroom, a studio, and a closet all around the big area that was my bedroom. I had a wall that was completely covered with bookshelves, a wall with picture neatly hung over my desk, and a wall that was completely glass and was the back door that led to the pool and patio.  
My phone started to ring making me walk back to my bag. I pulled my phone out and hit answer. "How's Calum doing?" I asked walking into my closet.  
"Hey, we were just catching up. Which is what you should be doing with Luke," Maddi said as I changed into some yoga pants and an old sweatshirt. There was a knock at my door making me freeze. I poked my head out and saw Maddi standing out waiting for me to answer the door. I shook my head and hang up as I walked out of the onset Nd to the door. "So, have you talked to Luke?" Maddi asked walking in.  
"Uh, no and I have no intention of talking to him unless it's for school," I said smiling and then walking to my desk.  
"It's been almost five years. A person can't be mad for that long," Maddi said sitting on my bed.  
"Well, I must have beaten some kind of record," I said as my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw Luke texted me. O chuckled and shook my head. "Maddi, did you by chance give Luke my number?"  
"He was wanting to work tonight," Maddi said smiling at me with an innocent smile. I grabbed a pillow and playfully hit her with it.  
"Luke never wants to work," I laughed as I got up and walked over to my desk. I text him that we could work here and then turned back to Maddi.  
"Why have you got to meddle with everything?" I asked sitting next to her.  
"You know that the two of you belong together," Maddi said grabbing my hand. "I am your best friend and you should trust me with these things."  
"I trust you but I don't want to like Luke anymore," I said as the doorbell ringed. I heard someone open the door and then talking. "So, do you still like Calum?" I asked turning our attention back to each other.  
"Unfortunately, I think that we can be friends again," Maddi said smiling. I laughed and shook my head. I heard the door open and then someone walk down the stairs and knock on my door. Maddi and I exchanged looks before I got up and walked to open the door.  
"Luke," I said opening the door more.  
"Hi Wren," Luke said walking in. "Maddi, nice to see you."  
"Luke. You look different," Maddi said standing up. Luke raised and eyebrow, as well as me. "In a good way I mean. The hair, lip piercing, and the muscles. Very nice. You grew up very nice I mean."  
"Thanks," Luke said smiling. "I could say the same to you, but with better wording."  
"Probably. Well, I should go. I have some math homework that's just calling my name," Maddi said smiling. She turned to me and smile. "Ill see you later Wren."  
I walked her out and closed the door behind her and locked it. "I see you still like to read," Luke said as I turned around. I watched as he looked at my bookshelves. "Still like Shakespeare."  
"I still like a lot of things. Like getting my work done," I said walking to my bag. I pulled out Mocking Jay and turned to Luke.  
"We are doing English and then Science," Luke stated. I nodded and opened my book just as my door flew open.  
"Wren, did you get the stuff I needed?" Laura asked leaning up against the wall. I grabbed my phone and saw I had an unopened text message.  
"Well, considering that I just got the message, and you sent it after I got home, no. I will get it tomorrow after class," I said nodding. I put my phone back down and then turned back to Luke.  
"Bye Luke," Laura said before walking away.  
"Your sister is nice," Luke said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my book, starting to read and get work done.


	2. The Jeep

When I woke up I looked at the ceiling and then at my alarm clock. After a moment I jolted up in realization that I was going to be late for school. I stood up and started toward the closet. I heard something move on the floor making me stop in place. I slowly turned around and saw Luke sleeping on the floor. "Luke," I said standing straight up. When he didn't answer I called him again. Nothing happened. I walked to my bed and grabbed a pillow. I chucked the pillow at Luke's head, waking him up. "What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked walking into the closet.   
"I must have fallen asleep while doing work," Luke said sitting up and stretching. I watched as he gathered his notes and then sat there for a moment.   
"Yeah, well, get up and get moving. We are going to be late for class," I said walking into the closet. I changed into a floral house that was cream with red flowers, light skinny jeans, and red TOMS. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and then some red rose, dangly earrings. I walked out into the bedroom expecting to see Luke. When just didn't understand shrugged and walked into the bathroom where I put my makeup on and curled my loose strands of hair.   
When I was done I walked back out into the bedroom, make sure all the lights were off, and then grabbed my bag along with my books before heading upstairs. I walked past the kitchen, briefly seeing some people. Once I took the scenery at the kitchen I stopped and walked backwards. "Morning love," Mum said smiling as she sipped her tea.   
"Hi," I said looking at her and then at Luke, who was standing behind the island. "Luke, I thought you left."  
"I was on my way out but your mum stopped me and started talking," Luke said smiling. I nodded and looked at mum.   
"Well, I am going to go, because I have a class to get to," I said backing away. "So, you two have fun catching up."  
"Come on Wren. Stay and chat," Mum said smiling at me.   
"I can't. I have a class. I just told you that," I said grabbing my keys out of my pocket and walking backwards toward the door. When I was out of their sight I turned around and rushed out of the house and toward my car. I walked to the driver's side of my old, blue keep and grabbed the wheel. I sighed and then nodded as I thought about what happened in the last two days.   
I put the keys in the ignition and started my car. At least that is what I thought was going to happen. "You've got to be kidding me," I said looking at the steering wheel. I tried starting the heel again but nothing happened.   
"Want a ride?" Luke asked popping his head into the passenger side window. I looked at my wrist watch and sighed. I nodded at Luke as I grabbed my bag. I got out and walked to the black Volvo that was parked on the street. I got in the passenger side of the car and looked out of the window. "Never again," I said crossing my arms.   
"Of course," Luke said chuckling as he started the car. "I will have the boys come look at the car after the classes."  
"No, no, no. I vowed that I would never get help from you or the other guys," I said shaking my head. "If I vowed that I'm certainly not going to start hanging out with you guys."  
"You know that we are still here," Luke said looking at me briefly. "We are still your mates. Everything that happened in the past is still there but it's in the past. You just have to let me explain."  
"Maybe I don't want that," I lied. I knew Luke knew that I was lying. The curiosity would get the better of me eventually. Luke looked at me as he put in car in park. I looked back at him briefly before getting out. I started to rush to the courtyard where Maddi would be waiting for me. I smiled when I saw Maddi. My smiled vanished just as soon as it came when I saw the boys with her.   
"Look who it is," Michael said smiling. I shot him a quick smile as I walked past him and to the bench that was far e tough away where I couldn't see them. I pulled my phone out when it buzzed. I was expecting Laura to be texting me it I saw Logan's name. He sent me a text message. 'Look Behind You.'  
Before I could turn around arms wrapped around me. I smiled and squealed whe I saw my brother standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him. "What are you doing here?" I asked letting go of him.   
"I got some time off and thought that I would come see you and mum," He said smiling. Logan went to a university on the other side of London, so I didn't get a chance to see him very often. Logan looked up and then at me, but did a double take and looked back at Luke and the others. "Wren, what are Luke and the others doing here?" Logan asked looking back at me.   
I turned around and saw that they were looking at us. "Luke is my partner in three out of four classes. I don't really talk to him anymore."  
"Hey, on a happier note. We are going out to dinner with Maddi," Logan said smiling at me.  
"With mum and the other two?" I asked. Logan nodded and then looked at the ground. "You're joking right?"  
"Just this one night and then we can do whatever we want. I know that you don't like them but they're family," Logan said.  
"No one will ever replace dad," I said in a low tone. "Not even them."  
"You better get to class. I will see you later," Logan said. I turned around and walked over to Maddi.   
"I see Logan is back," Maddi said as I approached her.   
"How's Calum?" I asked as we walked to the Arts building.   
"He's doing well. Thanks for asking,"Maddi said smiling.   
"I don't actually care. I'm just doing this for your benefit," I said smiling. "Oh, by the way Logan is taking us out to dinner."  
"Is she going to be there?" Maddi asked as we walked into Miss Ls class.   
"Yeah. Along with Fredrick. I just need to get through this dinner and I need you there," I said putting my bag on the table and sitting down.   
"I don't know," Mad said shaking her head.   
"Please, please, please," I begged.   
"Fine. Ill be there," Maddi said smiling. I smiled and pulled out a pencil and then poked at the glass that I had glued on  
*  
I walked toward Maddi's car as I looked through my bag. "You really should watch where you're going," Luke said as I ran into his chest.   
"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," I said continuing to look through my bag.   
"Have you lost something?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"No. I found them," I said pulling my headphones out of my bag. I looked at Luke and then walked away.   
"Wait," Luke said running in front of me.   
"What Luke? What?" I asked in annoyance.  
"The boys are coming over later to fix your Jeep," Luke said smiling. "That old thing you love so much."  
"Hey, that old thing is the bed thing I've ever owned, and I distinctly remember you thought that old thing was pretty cool when we were kids," I laughed.   
"I still do," Luke said smiling. "It is a pretty cool Jeep."  
"It will always be a cool Jeep," I said smiling. Luke shoved his hands in his pocket as we walked to the cars.   
"Do you still need a ride home?" Luke asked after clearing his throat. I could tell that he was nervous.   
"No. Maddi is giving me a ride home," In said pointing toward Maddi. I looked at Luke before walking toward Maddi.   
"I see you're getting to know the new Luke," Maddi said as I approached her. I shook my head and got in the passenger seat. "I don't think it's a bad thing. I think that this progress."  
"It's not progress to anything," I said shaking my head. "I don't want to date him. I don't even want to he friends with him."  
"Whatever you say, but your mum agrees with me too," Maddi said pulling onto the main street. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm just saying that I know you want to know. Your curiosity is going to be getting the best of you."  
She was right I wanted to know why they left for four years, why they left, and why Luke left me alone. My curiosity was going to get the best of me and I was going to have to talk to Luke to know that. Maddi pulled in to my driveway and let me out. She told me that she would see me in an hour and then left. I walked into the house and immediately heard Laura's music.   
I walked down stairs, wondering where Logan was. I opened my door and saw Laura looking through my desk. "Can I help you?" I asked walking in and closing the door behind me.   
"What the deal with you and Luke?" Laura asked closing the drawer and turning to me.   
"Is it any of your business?" I asked throwing my bag on my bed.   
"I see him around the campus and he follows you like a little puppy. Obviously, there is some history between the two of you," Laura said sitting in my desk chair and crossing her legs.   
"Why are you in here?" I asked pulling out some books and papers. "Get out."  
"Want something to drink?" Logan asked walking into the house. Laura and I looked up at the ceiling as we heard people walkkng.   
"A water would be nice," Luke said.   
"No problem. I'll get out," Laura said smiling. I rolled my eyes and continued to unpack. I heard Laura talking to Luke and ignoring Logan, which wasn't a surprise. After listening to them talking I turned the television on and watched the screen. I had Criminal Minds on discs. I left one in a couple nights ago and just continued the episode I was on. After a while I heard Luke ask where and Logan said he could check downstairs.  
I rolled my eyes and focused back on my tell. "Wren," Luke said knocking on the door.   
"Not here," I said looking at the door. Luke sighed and walked in, stopping in the doorway when he saw me watching Criminal Minds.   
"You still like Murder Mysteries?" Luke asked walking in. He looked at the telly and then at me.   
"They are the best shows ever created," I said as he smiled. He motioned toward the edge of the bed and I nodded, allowing him to sit down.   
"The boys are going to be here soon to look at your jeep," Luke said after a moment of silence. I nodded and then looked at Luke. "What?"  
"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up.   
"What do you mean?" Luke asked turning towards me.   
"You're gone for four years and you don't even try to contact me. Why now?" I said as Luke looked at the floor. Luke opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock at the front door.   
"Wren, nothing has changed for me. I'm just here to change your feelings toward me," Luke said before standing up.   
"That's not going to happen," I said shaking my head.   
"I was counting on you saying that," Luke said nodding with a grin on his face. "I am also counting on it being a challenge, but I'm not going to give up that easily  
"Why do you think that I'm even going to change at all?" I asked standing up. "Four years of hate doesn't die off easily." Luke looked me in the eyes for a moment and then chuckled.   
"Wren, I don't think that you hate me anymore," He said smiling. "Bechase with our past and the feelings that we had you probablyfull of more curiosity than hatred. I came back to make things right and tell you everything, but you're going to have to wait for me to tell you in my own time."  
"You're right. I didn't hate you but I hate you more now," I said before walking past him and up the stairs. I froze when I saw Ashton, Calum, and a Michael standing in the doorway talking to my mum.   
"Wren, look who it is," She said smiling. I smiled and turned toward the kitchen. I.heard Fredrick talking on the phone in his office, making me wish I was him instead of being here.  
"Nice to see you Wren," Ashton said.   
"Wish I could say the same," I said before turning around and walking out of the back door and to the hammock that was in the back. 

    
 


	3. Dinner With Family + More

"It's nice to see everything up close again," Michael said backing away from under the hood and turning toward me. I smiled and walked over to the car looking at the engine. My father used to teach them how to fix cars on this old thing. It was something that he loved to do.   
"Can you fix it?" I asked looking at Michael and then at Ashton.   
"Sure we can," Ashton said nodding. "I just need to go get some parts before they shop closes. That'll take like twenty minutes. That is if they have the parts I need there."  
"There are a lot of good memories in this car," Luke said leaning up against the car door on the driver's side. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ashton and Michael.   
"Thanks guys," I said before turning around and walking inside. I closed the door behind me as I listened to Maddi, Calum, and my mum talk.   
"It took you long enough," Maddi said as I turned around. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to get waters for the boys.   
"Where's Luke?" Laura asked turning her alternation away from her best mate, Lilian, to me. I rolled my eyes and looked at them. It didn't surprise me that Lilian and Laura were both dark blonde and wore shorts that showed off too much and skirts and showed too little.   
"How am I supposed to known that?" I asked before turning around and opening the refrigerator. I grabbed five waters and then turned around to the island. I saw Logan enter the back with headphones in his ears. He was wearing jogging shorts and a shirt.   
"Nice run?" I asked as he walked in.   
"Very nice run," Logan said grabbing a water and then downing it.   
"Logan, you've grown," Luke said walking in and looking Logan up and down.   
"That what happens when you play five sports. Three of them being Football, Rugby, and Track," Logan said smiling.   
"The days of me beating you up are over," Luke said smiling.   
"Hi Luke," Laura said smiling, leaning forward.   
"Hi," Luke said smiling. He turned around and ran into a wall, getting stuck in the kitchen.   
"I guess I just got tired of getting beaten up," Logan continued smiling. I smiled and handed Luke a water.   
"What's this for?" Luke asked smiling.   
"You have oil all over your shirt and you've been working in the sun for a good part of the day. Don't dehydrate yourself," I said before walking back out to the front. Just as I reached the front door knob the door flung open. Michael and Ashton walked in and took the waters from me.   
"Thanks Wren," Ashton said.   
"Sure thing," I said nodding. I closed the door and turned to Maddi, who was still talking to Calum.   
"Thank you so much for helping with my car boys, but we have dinner plans and I need to get ready," I said smiling at them as Luke and Logan walked in.   
"They can come to dinner with us," Logan said smiling. I shot him a look, but he ignored it. "I think it would be a great way to catch up with them. My treat."  
"I think that's a wide decision," Mum said standing up.   
"Oh, thank you. I think we will take you up on that offer Logan," Michael said smiling.   
"Says the one that dyes his hair a different color every couple of months," I mumbled.   
"Hey, it's cool," Michael said looking at me.   
"I know. I like it," I said smiling.   
"We should he going to get ready of its formal," Luke said looking at me. "I don't think showing up in clothes covered in oil are going to be acceptable."  
"And we will pick up the parts on the way back," Ashton said nodding.   
"Great. It's settled. We will all.meet back here in about an hour and a half," Logan said looking at his watch.   
"Abigail," Fredrick said walking in looking at his phone. He looked up and stopped when he saw the boys and everyone talking. "Have I missed something? Who are these four gentlemen?"  
"These are some old friends of Wren and Maddi's," Mum said smiling. "They are coming to dinner with us."  
"Ah, pleasure to meet you," Fredrick said before leaning the room and walking into the kitchen.   
"Well, we should be going," Calum said getting up. I saved goodbye and waited for Logan to escort them out. Once door was closed I stared Logan down before walking down the stairs into my bedroom. I stormed into my closet and sat down on the four footrest that were in the middle. I laid down and took a deep breath before sitting up and looking at my formal dresses.   
"Are you alright?" Maddi asked walking in and sitting down next to me.   
"Oh yeah I'm great. My ex-boyfriend, that I hate, is coming to dinner with us. Oh and if that's not enough, I'd mates are coming with us. Tonight is just what I need to make my life complete," Just said standing up and turning to Maddi.   
"Everything is going to be fine," Maddi said standing up and walking over to the dresses. "You're going to have me right there."  
"And Luke and Laura," Just said nodding. "This is going to be a fantastic evening.   
"Just take a shower and relax," Maddi said pulling for dresses down. I did as she said and took a warm shower, humming to mhsic that was stuck in my head, and closed my eyes to relax. Once I turned the water off I heard Logan talking to Maddi. I walked out and put my robe on before walking out with my hair wrapped in my hair.   
"I see you're relaxed," Logan smiling. I walked into my closet and to my dresser. "Wren?"  
"Why would you invite them to dinner?" I asked grabbing a painful of gold earrings. "Why would you do that to me?" I asked turning to the dresses that Maddi picked out for me.   
"Because I thought that it would be a good thing," Logan said from the bedroom.   
"You thought that I would be a good thing," I repeated. I walked out of the closet and looked at him. "Not only do I have to go out to dinner with Larua and Fredrick, but you invited the one person that broke my heart, and you thought that it would be a good idea."  
"You two can get over this," Maddi said walking out of the bathroom. I looked at her and then walked back into the closet. Oh looked at the necklaces that I had and grabbed one with a silver heart. I walked back out and three the thing on the bed.   
"Is that what you were looking for?" I asked looking at them. "I have it still and I still wear it. It made me feel close to him when I needed him most."  
"Wren," Logan said.   
"No. I just want to get ready, eat dinner, and then come back home and sleep," I said before walking back into the closet. I grabbed a bright red dress and sat down.   
"Are you ready for me to do your hair and makeup?" Maddi asked leaning against the door frame. I nodded and walked into the bathroom, hang on by dress on the back of the door.  
"I'm sorry that we overloaded you with Luke," Maddi yelled as she started to blow dry my hair.   
"It's whatever," I said shaking my head.   
"No it's not whatever. I just think that you should talk to him, Maddi said smiling. "I know that you want to. I can see it in your eyes."  
"Nothing is there," I said shaking my head. Maddi finished drying and curling my hair in silence. She moved if all to one side and pinned all of my hair there. Once my hair was done she moved onto putting cherry red lipstick on my lips, light brown eyeshadow on my eyes, and the black eyeliner. I put my earrings in and then grabbed my dress before walking back into the closet to change, so Maddi would get herself ready.   
I put my dress on zipped the zipper up my back until I couldn't anymore. My dress was tight around my hips and chest. I had a jewel neckline and a slit up my left leg that went up, stopping mid thigh. I wore gold earring earrings that my father gave me for my fifteenth birthday. "You should wear the necklace," Maddi said walkijg out of the bathroom.  
"And why would I do that?" I asked looking at her.   
"Because you look good in it," Maddi said smiling before walking back into the bathroom. I looked at the bathroom door before turning to my dresser and looking at myself in the mirror. I walked back out into the bedroom and grabbed the silver chain with the small heart pendant off the bed and put it on. There was a knock at the door malignancy yell.   
"I got it," I said walking toward the door. I opened the door and rolled my eyes when I saw Luke standing there with Ashton, Calum, and Michael. "You guys, apparently, can't get enough of me," I said holding my dress up and walking into the closet.   
"Same old Wren," Michael said smiling.   
"Is my car fixed?" I asked grabbing some black, closed toed pumps.   
"I have the parts, but in just have to put them in the car. I will do that after dinner," Ashton said as I walked back our. "Wren, your sister kind of freaks me out."  
"She freaks every one out," I said smiling. I looked at Luke and saw him looking at my necklace. I cleared my throat snapping him out of his trance.   
"Alright. I am ready," Maddi said walking out. She was were a strapless, olive green floor length dress. Her hair was straight and her makeup matched accordingly to her dress.   
"And you look lovely," Calum said putting his hands in his pocket. "Don't you agree, Luke?"  
"Yes, lovely. As do you, Wren," Luke said looking at Maddi and then at my necklace. I looked at Luke and then at his clothes. They were all wearing suites with ties. It made me want to laugh, seeing them with ties.   
"Are you girls ready?" Logan asked walking in.  
"Uh, yeah. We are," I said walking past the boys and up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and then opened the refrigerator.   
"We are just about to go out to eat," Luke said walking closer to me.   
"I know. I was just looking for something to drink," I said closing the doors. Luke graded the small heart pendant and looked me.in the eyes.   
"You still have it," He said smiling. I opened my mouth to say something but Logan walked in.  
"Let's get to the cars," Logan said smiling.   
"Why are we going out to such a fancy place. I would have been just as happy eating pizza in my room," I said walking past Luke and Logan.   
"It's a special night," Logan said following me outside where the others were waiting. "Special nights mean special dinners."  
I was filed into a car next to Maddi on one side and Luke on the other side. If course it was going to he Luke. The worst part about this was that it was an hour drive. "This 's going to be great," I mumbled, making Maddi smile.   
"Everything is going to be fine," Maddi whispered.   
"You do realize that I'm sitting next to you and that I can hear you, right?" Luke asked looking at us.   
"I am aware of that," I said looking at me.   
"Harsh Wren," Logan said looking in the rearview mirror.   
"Tis not harsh, but the truth," I said smiling.   
"Don't start with Shakespearean," Michael said looking back at us. I smiled and winked before looking back at Maddi.   
"Is there anyway that you could be nice tonight?" Logan asked.   
"As long as she is," I said looking at Luke. He raised an eyebrow and I looked away from him. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed him before letting him go.   
"As long as everyone is civil tonight it should be fun," Michael said pulling out his phone. I looked at Michael and then out of the window preparing for the awkward small talk that was going to happen. It was either going to be about the weather, school, what's going on in our lives, but it was going to happen and it was going to be the most awkward conversation that I've ever sat through.


	4. "I'm Working on it"

"Oh you are such a liar. You did not!" I laughed as just grabbed my wine glass and leaned back in my chair. We were in the back of a restaurant c where we could be as loud as we want, talking about how Luke and I used to play games and how he, supposedly, used to win all of the time.   
"I really think I would remember," Luke said smiling. Everyone was laughing and thinking about the old days. Well everyone except for Laura and Fredrick. Frederick was on his phone looking at emails and Laura was listening to us, trying to keep up. She looked bored as she spun the fork on the table.   
"I remember these two would walk in yelling at each other about who one or how one of them broke the rules or how one of them had bitten the other," Mum said smiling. "Even if the others were over I would have to straighten them out. The boys were always taking Luke's side and Maddi would always take Wren's side."  
"That's because Luke made me take his side," Logan added. "He peer pressured me into going against my sister."  
"And I distinctly remember you always taking Wren's side," Michael said leaning to the table and grabbing his beer.   
"That is not true," Maddi said smiling.   
"This is all so funny and memorable, but Wren that necklace is breath taking. Where did you get it?" Laura asked interrupting us. I looked at her and than at Luke before taking a sip of my wine.   
"I got it for her when we were kids," Luke said grabbing Laura's attention and taking a bite of his food.  
"It looks expensive," Laura said smiling at me and then smiling at Luke.   
"I worked all year, with the boys, to buy her that," Luke said grabbing his water.   
"And I will never do that again. I wasted a while hear on that," Calum said laughing. "It was worth it though."  
"I was about to say," I said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone come up and tap Luke on the shoulder. I turned and saw a little girl with a camera phone and a crumpled up piece of paper. She was asking the boys for a picture and an autograph. Luke and the boys got together to take a picture while I got up and walked to the host's podium. "Excuse me," I said as I approached.   
"What can I help you with miss?" He asked.   
"Do you by chance just have a piece of paper that is nice and flat?" I asked smiling the host looked around his podium until he found a nice piece of paper. I smiled and took the paper from him and walked back to the table. I saw that Michael had already signed the piece of paper and Ashton was about to sign the paper. I stopped him.   
"What?" Ashton asked looking at me.   
"Sign this one," I said smiling. "Michael resign this please."  
"Fine," Michael said sitting back in his chair. I looked at him and then looked at Luke. Once the boys signed the paper and said goodbye before anyone said anything.   
"What the hell was that?" I asked looking at Luke.   
"We got into the music business," Ashton said. Every one froze and looked at the boys.   
They're becoming famous and I didn't even know it. I looked at Luke and then at my plate.   
"That's wonder love. I always knew that you would make it," Mum said smiling. I looked at Fredrick who was know off his phone and look interested.   
"You boys are moving up in the music business?" He asked leaning forward. I looked at Maddi, who was wide eyed. I finished off my wine and furnished my hand so the waiter would come fill my glass up.  
"You could say that," Michael said looking at me. I smiled at the waiter and took another sip.   
"Is everything alright?" Luke asked looking at me. I looked at him and nodded and I put my wine glass down.   
"Everything is great. My life is just great," I said nodding.   
"Are you ready to go?" Mum asked looking away from me and at Logan. I looked at Luke and then at the wine glass. Logan paid the bill and we made our way to the car.   
"Wren," Luke said walking up next to me. I turned and looked at him. "Are you sure that you're alright?"  
"I'm fine. I promise," I said nodding. I tripped a little causing Luke to jump and catch me. I stood up straight and looked at me. "I'm fine."  
"Just didn't want you to fall," he said letting go of me when he was sure that I was going to be alright. We filed into the car and made our way back to the house in silence. The ride to the hotel was full of awkward talking but the ride back was worse with no talking.   
Once we pulled into the driveway Maddi and I got out immediately. "I'm just going to stay here," Maddi said looking at her dress. I nodded and she went inside. I walked over to my Jeep and opened the hood.   
"Are you ready to get us out of here?" Michael asked taking off his blazer and rolling up his sleeves.   
"Yes," I said yawning. I looked up and saw that the guys looked hurt. "I'm too tired to keep you guys around."  
"Still harsh," Ashton said walking up to the hood as he rolled his sleeves up. He started to dig in the hood. I walked over to the driver's car door and leaned up against it. I looked at the ground and at my shoes. After a moment another pair of shoes came into view. "Luke," I said looking up at him.   
Luke smiled. "I had a nice time at dinner tonight."  
"Yeah. It wasn't all candy and peaches," I said crossing my arms. "It was like we were younger, only we were eating grown-up food and drinking grown-up drinks."  
"It's great," Luke said smiling.   
"It's all done," Michael said walking over to us. I stood up and looked at Michael before walking to the hood.   
"Th a 's guys. It means a lot," I said smiling.   
"No problem. Let me know if you have any problems with it," Ashton said smiling.   
"Night guys," I said before turning around and walking inside. I turned around and looked outside at Luke before he walked to his car. I closed the door and leaned my head against the door before Laura interrupted me.   
"So, what's up with you and Luke?" Laura asked looking at me.   
"What do you mean?" I asked walking to my door. Laura flowed me down to my room.   
"Are you two like a couple or friends or just people?" Laura asked as I laid down next to Maddi.   
"Just old friends that haven't seen each other for a while," I said looking at her.   
"Would you mind if we dated?" Laura asked. I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Thanks sis."  
"Don't call me that," I said as Laura left. Once she closed the door Maddi started laughing.   
"Luke would never date her," She said sitting up. "I know. That's why I said yes," I said standing up and walking into the closet. I took the necklace off and looked at the silver heart. I stood there and laid the necklace on the dresser as in thought back.

FLASHBACK  
"Luke, what are we doing here?" I asked as Luke pulled me down the park pathway and toward to the gazebo that was inn the back. I noticed as we got closer that their were twinkling lights hung all around the gazebo. No one was around. It was just Luke and I standing in the middle of the gazebo.  
"Would you quit asking that?" Luke asked smiling.   
"I love your accent. Promise that you'll never stop talking to me," I said smiling.   
"I promise that I'll never stop talking to you as long as you never stop loving me," Luke said smiling. I but my bottom lip and nodded. "Here," Luke said holding up a small, velvet box. I opened the box and smiled when I saw a small, silver heart on a silver chain.   
"Luke I love it," I said smiling. Luke smiled as he pulled the necklace out and walked behind me. I moved all my hair to one side so Luke could put the necklace on. "You do realize that my birthday isn't for a little while."  
"Well, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait," Luke said grabbing my shoulders. I closed my eyes and smiled when Luke touched my shoulders. I turned around and hugged Luke. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful. With and without the necklace."  
"Stop being a flirt. Let's just go watch the movie we picked?" I asked smiling.   
"Alright. Whatever you want," Luke said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. We started I walked back to the house where Luke had a movie and snacks waiting for us. On the walk back we talked about school and music.  
END

"Wren, someone is here to talk to you," Maddi called. I snapped out of it and walked out of the closet, stopping in place when I saw Luke at the back door. I walked over to the door and opened it to talk to him.  
"Wren, can we talk?" Luke asked. I sighed and kicked my shoes off before walking up the stairs and over to the pool. I held my dress up as I walked to the edge of the pool. "Uh Wren. Did you know that your zipper wasn't zipped up all of the way?"  
"I guess I forgot about it," I said reaching for the zipper.  
"I got it," Luke said walking up to me. He grabbed the zipper and I stopped him. "What's wrong?"   
"Pull it down," I said. Luke froze for a moment but then did as I asked. I let my dress fall before pulling out the pins that were in my hair. Without a warning I jumped in the pool, embracing the cool water. I resurfaced and looked at Luke. "Come in."  
"Are you sure that you want me to do this?" Luke asked. He was still in his suite.   
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I said swimming backwards until my back was against the wall. I watched Luke strip down to his boxer briefs and jumped in. When he came up from under the water he ran his fingers through his hair. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked moving my hands back and forth so the water would go through them.   
"You seemed irritated when you found out that we were making it in the music business," Luke said leaning against the wall next to me.   
"No. I wasn't irritated. I was just shocked," I said looking at him. So much has happened in your life and I haven't been apart of it. I haven't learned about any of it until tonight," I said shaking my head. "It's just hard to believe that you loved on without me."  
"You had a life right?" Luke asked. I nodded and looked at the water and then at him. Our fingers accidentally touched but Luke wrapped his pinkie around mine. "I can tell you that the one thing that I regret is that I left you, but I can tell you that I'm not leaving ever again. I not going to leave you."  
"And how am I supposed to trust you?" I asked letting go of Luke's pinkie and turning around to look at you.   
"I am still the same Luke that you knew four years ago," Luke said following me.   
"No Luke. You're not. You have different hair, different work ethics, different clothes and a lip piercing," I said pointing to his face. "You are not the same Luke Hemmings I knew four years ago, but then again. I am not the same Wren you knew four years ago."  
"Wren, I mY look different but I am still the same Luke," He said as I moved toward the stairs.   
"Luke, you may think that but you're not," I said sitting on the step. "I wish that you were, but everyone changed, and that's alright."  
"I just want things to go back to normal," Luke said looking at the deeper end of the pool.   
"I've missed your accent," I said smiling.   
"I was wondering when you were going to say that," Luke said smiling.   
"Maybe we haven't changed that much," I said looking at him.   
"That's what I was saying," Luke chuckled. After a while we got out and walked back to the back door of my room. I said goodnight to Luke before walking in and chancing into some sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up in a bun and got in next to Maddi.   
"How'd it go?" Maddi asked sounding sheepish.   
"It went," I said thinking about what just happened. "He wants things to go back to normal."  
"And they probably could if you just talked to him," Maddi said before turning on her side.   
"I'm working on it," I whispered. "Unfortunately."


	5. Nate

I walked in to Chemistry, surprised that Luke was already here. "Morning," he said as I approached him.  
"Hi," I said sitting down and looking at the Lab we had to do. I looked at the board and then back at Luke. "What?"  
"I was just wondering something," Luke said turning to the table to look at the sheet.   
"What?" I asked pressing on the subject.   
"I was just wondering if Nate still bothered you," Luke said slowly looking at me.   
"What?"I asked hoping I heard him wrong. Nate was not a name that I heard everyday and one I never wanted to hear again.  
"I shouldn't have brought it up," Luke said looking back at the table. I stared at the table thinking about Nate. 

FLASHBACK  
I was fifteen at the time. I had agreed to go to a party with Luke and the others. As soon as I walked into the house I was handed a red solo cup full of beer. Before I could even take it Luke took it from me and put it on the table next to the couch as we passed. "I'm not stupid. I wasn't going to drink that. I didn't even know where it came from," I said looking at Luke.   
"I know I just wanted to make sure," Luke said smiling at me.   
"Luke," Ashton called from the other side of the room. Luke kissed my head before he walked over to Luke. I looked around for Maddi, but when i didn't see her I walked outside and looked at the pool. After a moment I turned around, almost running into Nate, a kid from class.   
"Hi Nate," I said smiling.   
"I saw you out here and thought that you may want a beer," He said handing a red solo cup in my hand.   
"Oh, thanks. I think Luke was just about to get me one," I said looking into the house. I noticed Mate's muscles tensed when I said Luke's name.   
"I just helped him out then," He said smiling. I took a sip and then looked around at the people. I noticed that no one was really outside. Every one was inside around the snacks, music, and people. I turned around to talk to Nate but started to feel drowsy. I started to fall to the ground but before I could reach the ground Nate caught me in his arms. "That worked faster than I thought. You must not have eaten in a while," Nate said as he dragged me into the house, using the back way to the bedroom.   
Nate laid me on the bed and walked back to the door. Before he closed the door I saw the cup, that Nate gave me, on the ground and Michael walk out with Calum. They looked around for me but the door closed before they even saw me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. Nate walked back over to me and looked at me with a smile on his face. I tried to scream again when I heard the door from the next room open and close.   
"Luke!" I yelled with all of my strength. Nate started to walk closer to me, making me more nervous. Nate touched my legs moving my dress up as Luke walked in. Luke walked over to Nate and grabbed by the shoulders turning him around.   
"Don't you ever touch her," Luke said before punching him across the face. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I heard Michael, Ashton, and Calum run in and yell at Luke. I turned and saw them pulling him off Nate. He was bleeding from his lip and forehead. His eye had swollen over and he was starting to pass out. Once Michael and Ashton pulled Luke off of Nate Luke came over and picked me up and carried me to the car.   
Luke laid me down in the back and then got in the driver's seat. He kept one hand on the wheel and one hand holding my hand. I closed my eyes as Luke rubbed his thumb back and forth on my hand. I focused on that feeling until the car came to a stop. Luke pulled me out of the car and walked the back way into my room. Luke laid me down and then pulled covered me. He got in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I promise that I will never let that happen again. I will always protect you," Luke whispered.   
"My hero," I slurred with a small smile.   
"Sleep, don't speak," Luke whispered. I smiled as Luke kissed my forehead. Luke started to sing a song that I couldn't figure out until I fell asleep.   
END

"Wren," Luke said making me blink. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
"No. It's fine," I said nodding. "It's just not something that I like to think about."  
"That's understandable," Luke said as I pulled some papers back to me. I looked at them and saw that it was another project.   
"All these projects are going to e therewith of me," Luke chuckled.   
"I see that part of you hasn't changed," I said smiling as I slipped over the piece of paper.   
"Wren, when are things flinging be back to normal?" Luke asked turning to me. I paused for a moment and then turned to Luke.   
"Luke, things aren't going to go back to normal. I know that you want them to but you broke my heart. You left me alone at the worst part of my life," I said in amazement. "You were the one that I needed most. Things aren't going to go away because that feeling is still there. That feeling of abandonment is always there. You promised that you would never leave me."  
"You also made a promise. To never stop loving me," Luke said as we were dismissed from class. I stood up and gathered my papers and my bag.   
"I never did," I said before walking away. As I walked out Maddi joined me.   
"What did you do to make like freeze?" Maddi asked. "More importantly, what happened?"  
"He just expects everything to go back to normal. Nothing is going to go back to normal just like that," I said running my hands through my hair.  
"Wren, you have calm down. You have to remember that we had a good reason to leave," Calum said as we stopped walking. "We didn't want you to get hurt. We had to leave, but we are here to stay.  
"You didn't want to hurt me?" I asked looking at him and then at Michael as he walked up. "You four hurt me anyway." Before anyone could say or do anything i turned around and walked to the Jeep. I had a class to be at in about fifteen minutes, but I just wanted to get out of here. I backed out and started to drive until I found a Starbucks I could get a coffee at.   
*  
I grabbed an eggs cracked it against the edge of the bowl. I turned around to the refrigerator and grabbed that milk. I started singing to Ways To Go by Grouplove. I turned around and screamed. Luke was knocking on the back door. He laugh ed as he walked into the kitchen and over to me. "Do you not remember that I scare easily?" I asked turning the volume down.   
"No. I remember. I just thought it would be fun," Luke said smiling. "Can I help you with the baking?"  
"Uh sure. I am making a cinnamon bread," I said grabbing another egg.   
"You only bake when you can't think straight," Luke said mixing the ingredients together.   
"That is not true," I said looking at him and then at the bowl.  
"You can talk to me," Luke said pressing on the subject.   
"No. No, I can't," I said looking at Luke. He looked back at me for a moment before standing up straight and turning to me.  
"Then are we going to talk about what you said today?" Luke asked moving closer. I turned back to the counter and shook my head. "Wren, we have to talk about things. If we don't they just piling up."  
"I always said that to you," I said shaking my head as I put the last of the oil in the bowl and then turned to the sink. Luke put the pan in the stove and set the timer. Then he joined me with washing the dishes.   
"We need to talk," Luke whispered after a moment. I threw the measuring cup in the sink and then walked away, shaking my head, as I walked outside and to the table. I ran my fingers through my hair and then turned around.   
"Please just stay right there," I said holding my hand out as tears streamed down my face. Luke didn't stop walking. He just continued to walk toward me. Before I could stop him he wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed his shirt and buried my face in his shirt. Luke ran his hand up and down my arm, calming me. I pulled away and looked at Luke. Luke wiped the tears away before I backed away and turned around.   
"Wren, I just want to talk," Luke said.   
"Fine. I have loved you for four years, since you left, and I hate myself for living you," I said turning back around. "I couldn't do anything. I held back from calling you and I blocked out all memories, but unfortunately couldn't help myself. Not one day has gone by that I haven't loved you." I walked over to the table and sat down, leaning against it. Luke looked at the ground and then back at me.   
"Not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about you, wanted to call, or stopped living you," Luke said walking up to me. "I came back to win you back."  
"I'm not a prize to be won," I chuckled as I wiped a tear off of my cheek.   
"You always say that but you're my prize," Luke chuckled walking up so we were touching. Luke pulled some hair out of my face and behind my ear. He tugged on my shirt and smiled. "I got you that shirt," Luke said leaning closer to me.   
"I love this shirt," I said poking at one of the holes in my skinny jeans.   
"You can't forget that I made a promise too. A promise to keep you safe no matter what," Luke whispered bringing the topic back to promises we made. "And I never broke that promise."  
I nodded and looked at the floor. I felt Luke kiss my forehead making me close my eyes. I missed that feeling and thought I was never going to get that back. Like stayed there for a moment and then backed away.   
"Don't," I whispered.   
"I know that may have been out of bounds but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry," Luke said looking at me.   
"You're sorry a lot," I chuckled.   
"I love you Wren," Luke whispered before kissing my cheek. A bell went off inside, signaling that the brownies were done. I stood up straight and started to walk away. I touched the place where Luke kissed, trying not to forget and trying not to like the feeling. "Let me make you that brownie sundae that you love," Luke said walking in and going immediately to the refrigerator.   
I laughed as Luke started to pull out various sundae items, making a mess. I but the brownies into squares and then put two into two bowls. I turned around and slid the bowls do Luke, watching to see if he caught them. He grabbed them and put two scoops of ice cream in each bowl. I sprayed the whipped cream on the ice cream and then put sprinkles on top. Like out two cherries on top and then we sat down.   
"I forgot how good this was," I said taking a bite.   
"I haven't eaten this in years," Luke laughed. "But that probably because it's out dessert."  
"I haven't had it either," I said smiling as Logan walked in with some brown bags full of food.   
"Luke. You're here on a regular basis aren't you?" Logan asked smiling.   
"I actually came here to talk to Wren about some things," Luke said nodding at Logan.   
"Well, if you are going to stay a bit longer I'm about to crack open some beers and watched the game," Logan said.   
"Watch the game or play a video game?" I asked looking at Logan.   
"Watch the game," Logan said smiling.   
"Yeah, I can stay," Luke said smiling at Logan and then at me.   
"Well, why you boys do that I have to go get ready," I said standing up.   
"Ready for what?" Luke asked.   
"Not that it's any of your business but Maddi and I are going out to the pub," I said putting my dish in the sink and then turning around to look at him. He nodded and I smiled before walking downstairs and into the closet to change. 

 

 


	6. Laura in the Way

The next morning was weird. I got up and got ready like I always do. I got up to Laura's unusually loud music, washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then changed into skinny jeans, a blue blouse with red flowers, and red TOMS. I wore the necklace that Luke gave me and walked upstairs. That's were it got weird.   
"Morning," Ashton said chewing on a pop tart.   
"Hi," I said looking at him and then walking into the kitchen.   
"Want a ride?" Luke asked popping his head out from behind the refrigerator door.   
"We have brownies once and you think you can just come here in the mornings and eat my food?" I asked grabbing a water out of the refrigerator. "I'd hate to see what happens on a first date."  
"You know what happens on a first date," Luke whispered in my ear.   
"Anyway, I don't need a ride. I have to pick Maddi up," I said walking to the island and looking at Ashton.   
"Too late. Calum went to pick her up," Ashton said smiling at me. "They're going out tonight."  
"Alright then," I said nodding, trying to hide my wife eyes and amazement.   
"Morning boys," Laura said walking in. I looked at her and then at Ashton, who looked away.   
"Whoa. Wait. Mum is gone. How the hell did you two get in?" I asked looking at Luke and then Ashton.   
"God, Wren. Don't be a bitch. I let them in this morning," Laura said grabbing a coffee mug. I looked at her for a moment for turning around.   
"And with that. I am going to go," I said grabbing my keys and throwing up my arm to wave goodbye.   
"Where are you going? Your class isn't for another thirty minutes," Luke called.   
"None of your business," I called opening the door. Before I could do anything a dog jumped up on me. "Backup!" I yelled. Backup was my Cane Corso. My father got him for his job, but I kept him in my room. He had been getting groomed and I don't really get to see him because of classes.   
"How do you love that thing?" Laura asked walking to the door.   
"How could you not?" Logan asked walking in with a leash in his hand. "He could eat you on one command."  
"Was that a threat?" Laura asked looking at Logan. I rolled my eyes and stood up. There was a loud bang in the kitchen. Backup ran over to the kitchen to investigate. After a small moment we heard Luke.   
"I'm going now," I said walking out of the house. Logan waved and closed the door behind me. I hummed as i walked to the car and got into the driver's seat. I smiled as I started the Jeep, finally feeling comfortable. I backed out and started to drive to Starbucks. It wasn't too far from my house or too far from the school, so I usually came here to get away. Maddi and I used to all of the time and for the same reason. To get as far away far everyone without leaving too far from home.  
I looked in the back back of the car and smiled. 

FLASHBACK  
"You're good with that," Randal, a co-worker of my father, said. We were going to visit my father's work, Luke and I, and my father was taking us. Randal was in the passenger seat and Luke was in the back along with me. Luke brought his guitar to play and brought my journal.   
"Thanks. I've been practicing this new song that the boys and I wrote," Luke said smiling.   
"Just you and the boys?" Dad asked smiling.   
"Okay, Wren helped a little bit," Luke chuckled.   
"Says the guy that can barely write a paper," I laughed. Randal and Dad laughed, making Luke laugh.  
END

I got out of the car and walked into Starbucks. When I walked in I saw Michael sitting there with a cup of coffee. "You've got to be kidding me," I said as I walked up to the cash register. I ordered a White Chocolate Mocha Frappe and then walked over to the table and sat across from Michael. "What are you doing here?" I asked.   
"I didn't think anyone came to this Starbucks. Correction, I remember that no one came to Starbucks," Michael said leaning forward.   
"Yeah, well you are spoiling my spot," I said leaning back in my chair and looked at Michael.   
Michael chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit, Wren."  
I smiled and looked at him. "I wouldn't know about you. I haven't talked to you in four years. Four years is a long time."  
Michael smiled at me and held his hands up, telling me that he was dropping this subject. "So, how are you?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.   
"Really? You see my life right now?" I asked smiling.   
"I guess that's fair," Michael said nodding. "We are back for good." I looked at Michael for a moment before they called me to get my drink. I smiled the barista before walking back to the table. "Why were you looking at me like that?" Michael asked sitting back down.   
"Like what?" I asked before taking a sip.  
"Like the way you look when you want to ask something but don't know if you should," Michael said with a grin on his face.   
"Where did you disappear to for four years?" I asked watching him.  
"Nope. No. I am not going to be the one to tell you. Know know very well that Luke should be the one to tell you. All I'm going to tell you is that every day that we were gone he would talk about sneaking away to go see you. He loved you Wren, still does. It killed him. Being away from you for that long and not talking to you. He's not leaving again." I opened my mouth to say something but my phone buzzed, grabbing my attention. "Classes are about to start. Give me a ride?" Michael asked standing up.  
"What's wrong with your car?" I asked standing up.   
"It's on the fence for working. Ashton and the others are coming by after classes," Michael said opening the door for me.   
"Yeah. I guess I can give you a ride," I said shrugging. We got into the Jeep and made our way to school.  
"I think one of the things I remember most is this Jeep," Michael said looking around. "Your dad used to take us everywhere in this thing. Like his work." I smiled at the mention of my dad. I tried not to think about it too much, but I couldn't help it his name brought back memories. "Sorry," Michael said when I didn't respond.  
"It's fine," I said nodding as I tightened my grip on the wheel. "He loved you guys just as much as he loved me. You're allowed to remember things."  
"You know that he would have taken over the world for you," Michael said smiling.   
I smiled, knowing what he meant. "Well, thank you. Ill try to remember that the next time I think about him."  
"You don't think about him everyday?" Michael asked, sounding shocked.   
"Do you?" I asked looking over at him.  
"Well, yeah. He was a big part of my life," Michael said nodding. I looked back at the road and shifted my weight. "So, what's up with your sister?"  
"She's absolutely mental," I laughed shaking my head.   
"She's a bit scary," Michael laughed. "I'm scared to talk to her. I'm scared that if I say the wrong thing shell murder me in my sleep."  
"I guess she plans stuff like that. She I'd trying to get Luke to ask her out," I said shaking my head. "The last guy I dated I found them making out in the doorway when I brought him home."  
"You dated someone else?" Michael asked turning to me.   
"Well yeah. I wasn't about to wait for you guys to return. For Luke to return. It didn't last anyway," I said pulling into a parking space. I grabbed my bag from the back seat and looked at at Michael. "It was one guy. I couldn't bring myself to date anyone else. I make a point to not bring guys over any way. Laura makes it a point to ruin my life by making out with them."  
Michael nodded and got out of the car. "I loved your life story, truly do. Truly horrible, but I have a girl waiting for me."  
I gasped and put my hand on my chest. "You have a girl waiting for you?"  
Michael laughed. "Yes. I have to go. I'll see you later." I started to walk away but Michael stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me around. "One more thing. Luke has always been a Wren guy."  
I opened my mouth to say something but a girl was calling Michael. I looked at the girl an saw how pretty she was. I smiled to myself before walking toward the Arts building. I passed the football field and saw Luke, Ashton, and Calum kicking the ball around. Luke looked up and saw me. He smiled and waved at me. Before I could wave back Ashton threw the ball at his head.   
I laughed and continued my walk to the building. I walked into my class and grabbed the last bit of broken glass I had. "Well someone looks different," Maddi said smiling as I walked up to her.   
"I'm still the same person I was when you saw me last," I laughed.   
"No. There's like a glow to you. Have you had sex?" Maddi asked smiling at me.   
"What? No," I said shaking my head. "But, I hear that you're planning on going out tonight."  
"I am. You should ask Luke to hang out tonight," Maddi said touching my arm.   
"I would rather sit alone in bed and drink some tea," I said smiling as Miss L walked into the room.   
*  
In between classes I stopped home to grab some things and then go back to class. Unfortunately, Luke followed me home to help with the things we needed for a project. I walked into the kitchen and smiled as Backup came to greet me. "Backup," Luke said kneeling down as my dog ran over to him. I let Luke enjoy his reunion with Backup while I walked into the office and grabbed some papers. When I walked back out I saw Laura talking to Luke outside.   
"What the hell is she planning?" I asked Backup as I raised an eyebrow. I slipped my papers into my bag and walked downstairs. I grabbed a jacket from my closet and then walked back up stairs. When I returned Luke was back inside and Laura was talking on her phone. She seemed pretty happy about something. "What is she so happy about?" I asked grabbing my bag.   
"We are going out to dinner," Luke said looking at the ground and then looking up at me. I looked at him and then nodded.   
"Good for her. She got what she wanted," I said forcing a smile and then walking to the door.   
"Wren, it doesn't mean anything," Luke said following me. "I don't see her in that way."  
"Luke, don't lie to yourself. Every guy sees her in that way," I said getting in the driver's side of the car as Luke got in the passenger side door. Luke sighed as I backed out of the driveway and drive to school. I parked in the same parking lot that I was in before we left and parked.   
"What happened?" Maddi asked as we got out. I grabbed my bag and walked toward th courtyard.   
"Laura and Luke are going out to dinner. Out of all the people on the planet why does she have to be a pain in my ass?" I asked looking at Maddi as we walked.   
"You don't even like Luke like that anymore," Maddi said looking at me. "Why does that have to matter?"  
"Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I don't love him," I said turning around and looking at   
"It's Laura and Luke. Luke isn't going to fall for a girl like Laura," Maddi said.  
"I sure hope you're right," I said shaking my head. "I don't know why I got so angry."  
"It's because of your feelings for Laura and your feelings for Luke," Maddi said as Calum joined us.   
"You're right," Maddi said smiling.   
"I always am," Maddi said smiling as we walked to the Science building.


End file.
